


Give me a sign

by Anhali



Series: Human-Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Car Accidents, Coma, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, death and life, there's always hope, unconscious stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhali/pseuds/Anhali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras una fuerte discusión con Derek, Stiles sufre un accidente de coche que le deja en coma. Los médicos no tienen muchas esperanzas de que Stiles vuelva a despertarse, pero Derek no perderá la esperanza. No cuando se trata de la única persona que ha amado en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a sign

Es una tarde fría de invierno cuando recibe la llamada. Después, todo parece convertirse en un caos.

El mundo parece moverse a cámara lenta cuando Derek se baja del coche, a pesar de que hay gente y coches alrededor moviéndose de un lado a otro. Su corazón late frenéticamente en su pecho, tan rápido que parece que va a explotar en cualquier momento. Siente un nudo en la garganta al mismo tiempo que avanza empujándose contra la multitud. _"Por favor no, por favor no"_ es lo único que puede pensar. 

Derek ve a lo lejos un coche familiar. Un coche boca bajo, totalmente destrozado. El temor de Derek aumenta. Los coches policías y las ambulancias rodean el automóvil. 

-Lo siento señor pero no puede pasar. -le dice un agente de policía, interceptándole cuando hace el intento de pasar por debajo de la zona que ha sido precintada para que la gente no vaya más allá.- Ha habido un accidente

-Usted no lo entiende-su voz suena ahogada. Derek siente las lágrimas en los ojos mientras se le cierra la garganta. 

-¡Derek!-grita una voz familiar. Derek levanta la vista y mira por encima del hombro del policía. Es Isaac.

-¡Isaac!-grita con desesperación. El joven paramédico se acerca corriendo hasta ellos. Su rostro está pálido y sus ojos cristalinos. 

-Está bien, agente-le dice al policía-Él viene conmigo-El agente mira de nuevo a Derek antes de asentir. Sin perder tiempo, Derek pasa por debajo de la cinta y comienza a caminar rápidamente, siguiendo a Isaac. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunta cuando vuelve a recuperar la voz. 

-Iba conduciendo muy rápido-comenta con voz grave. Derek cierra los ojos mientras siente una punzada en el pecho. Por su culpa-El coche ha patinado sobre el hielo antes de dar varias vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta chocar contra el árbol-Derek contiene la respiración. Isaac deja de caminar y detiene a Derek colocando su mano sobre su hombro. Derek levanta la mirada- Sigue atrapado en el coche debido al daño de éste. Y está inconsciente-añade haciendo una mueca. Un par de lágrimas resbalan por su mejilla. 

-¿Has llamado a Scott?-Pregunta Derek, mientras siente como su mundo empieza a volverse más oscuro- ¿Y a su padre?-Isaac asiente antes de volver a caminar. Derek agarra aire gélido por la nariz y lo expulsa por la boca.

A lo lejos, los bomberos siguen intentando abrir la puerta magullada del coche. Entonces alguien grita. La puerta por fin cede y cae. Isaac sale corriendo mientras grita hacia su compañero, quien corre hacia dentro de la ambulancia. Otros paramédicos también corren. Derek corre tanto como puede. Los bomberos entonces sacan un cuerpo. La respiración de Derek se evapora al verle. Pero se queda paralizado al verle. Los paramédicos rodean el cuerpo del joven inconsciente mientras le tapan con una sábana y empiezan a examinarle. 

Derek reacciona de inmediato. Corre hacia ellos.

-¡Stiles!-grita acercándose al joven.- ¡Stiles!-claro está, Stiles no responde. Está demasiado quieto y Derek no le ve respirar. El miedo y la desesperación corren por sus venas.

-¡Derek ahora no!-le grita Isaac mientras empieza hacerle una RCP. Los demás paramédicos colocan el cuerpo inmóvil de Stiles sobre una tablilla mientras Isaac sigue intentando reanimarle. Lentamente le llevan a una de las ambulancias. 

Derek cae de rodillas contra el frío suelo, mientras las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. 

_"Por favor, no. Por favor, no"_

 

**[4 años antes]**

-¿Cómo crees que se lo va a tomar?-Le pregunta, nervioso, Derek mientras se ajusta por cuarta vez la corbata. Stiles le sonríe mientras que a su vez agarra su mano, y bajo la mesa, entrelaza sus dedos para tranquilizarle.

-Va a estar bien, te lo prometo-le asegura Stiles. Derek no está tan convencido y aprieta con fuerza su mano.- ¿Puedes relajarte? ¡Se trata solo de una cena!

-Una cena con el Sheriff por si no te has dado cuenta-replica con poco humor. 

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

-No sé de que te molestas, si fuiste tú quien no quiso que le contáramos la verdad desde un principio.

-Yo no sabía desde un principio que esto duraría casi cinco años-replica Derek frunciendo el ceño. 

Stiles alza una ceja. 

-¿Y te arrepientes?-Derek le sonríe entonces con picardía, haciendo que el corazón del chico se acelerase.

-En ningún momento-contesta con firmeza antes de guiñarle un ojo. Stiles, que aún sostiene la mano de Derek, la levanta, y besa el dorso de su mano. Una caricia intima. 

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte-le asegura tranquilamente Stiles de nuevo. Derek asiente y suspira mientras siente sus hombros relajarse. - ¡Mira ahí está! ¡Papá!-Los nervios controlan a Derek mientras ve a Stiles hacerle gestos con la mano a su padre, quien acaba de entrar al restaurante. El padre de Stiles se acerca impotente, a pesar de que lleva puesto un viejo y desgastado traje. Derek se levanta para recibirle y empieza a sudar. "Maravilloso", piensa. 

-Así que tú eres el hombre del que mi hijo está enamorado-comenta el Sheriff extendiendo su mano. Derek la mira un instante, dubitativo.- No muerdo, hijo. O no suelo hacerlo, cuando no es necesario-bromea. Derek mira un instante a Stiles, quien empieza a reírse por la mirada de Derek.- ¡Por Dios, Derek! ¿Podrías simplemente saludarme como siempre?-Derek sigue sin tener ni idea qué hacer. Stiles le da un codazo y entonces reacciona. Saluda al Sheriff.- Así me gusta-contesta antes de saludar a su hijo con un gran abrazo. Una vez que se sientan y el camarero les pregunta lo que desean cenar, empieza la conversación.- Bueno, ¿se puede saber el motivo de dicha reunión?-Pregunta el padre de Stiles mirando a ambos. Derek traga saliva. 

-Stiles y yo hemos estado saliendo juntos desde hace cinco años-dice Derek hablando rápidamente. El rostro del Sheriff no cambia de expresión, ni nada. Derek se siente más confuso. 

-¿Y ya está?-Pregunta un poco decepcionado el padre de Stiles. 

Derek frunce el ceño. 

-Stiles y yo hemos estado….

-Sí, sí, saliendo. Pero eso ya lo sabía-comenta interrumpiéndole antes de dar un sorbo al vaso de agua. 

Derek mira a Stiles y éste se encoge de hombros, despreocupado.

-Es el Sheriff por algo-se limita a decir antes de sonreírle. 

-¡Exacto!-contesta su padre mostrando una gran sonrisa- Aunque me habría gustado que me lo hubieras dicho tú antes-reprende a su hijo. Stiles vuelve a encogerse de hombros a modo de disculpa. 

-Espere…-interrumpe Derek sacudiendo la cabeza-¿Sabía que estaba saliendo con su hijo desde hace cinco años? ¿Aún cuando era menor de edad?-El Sheriff hace una mueca. 

-Bueno, dicho así, sí que habría hecho algo. Pero confío en Stiles y si te eligió fue por algo. Además ahora sois adultos-Derek mira a Stiles, quien parece no cansarse de sonreír.- Bien, ahora que hemos aclarado este punto. ¿Algo más que queráis decirme? Porque os recuerdo que sé todo lo que ocurre en Beacon Hills. Todo-enfatiza principalmente la última frase y Derek intuye que ya sabe la otra noticia. 

-Puesto que pronto terminaré la universidad, hemos decidido ir a vivirnos juntos-comenta Stiles antes de que Derek pueda decir nada.

Su padre sonríe, esta vez con ternura hacia su hijo, quien le corresponde de la misma manera. 

-Me alegro por vosotros-El sheriff extiende su mano hacia Derek y ésta vez él la acepta sin dudar.- Bienvenido a la familia, Derek.

 

**[Actualidad]**

-¿Familiares de Stiles Stillinski?-La voz del médico interrumpe en medio de los recuerdos de Derek. Se levanta de inmediato del asiento, al igual que todos los demás presentes.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo?-Pregunta el padre de Stiles. Scott, rodea con el brazo la cintura de Allison, reconfortándola, mientras Isaac se cruza de brazos, mirando fijamente al médico. Igual que todos, en busca de respuestas.

-Su hijo está estable de momento-Los presentes sueltan suspiros de alivio y Derek siente como si le quitaran un peso de encima.-Stiles sufrió varias hemorragias internas. Una de las costillas se rompió y se clavó en el pulmón, pero hemos podido controlarlo con éxito-Sin embargo el doctor no parece tan alegre como debería.

-¿Podemos ver a Stiles ahora?-pregunta Allison a la vez que Scott asiente. 

-Me temo que el peligro aún no ha pasado-responde secamente el médico. 

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunta Derek serio, hablando por primera vez en horas, después de lo sucedido. 

El doctor le mira directamente y aprieta los labios preparado para dar la verdadera noticia. 

-Stiles está descansando ahora en una habitación separado de otros pacientes. Probablemente recibió un fuerte impacto en la cabeza, provocando así un traumatismo cerebral severo. Hemos tenido que inducirle el coma debido a la hinchazón del cerebro y hemos tenido que intubarle y conectarle a una máquina para que respire por él -explica con voz neutra- No sabemos el daño provocado hasta que Stiles despierte, pero tampoco podemos asegurar cuando lo hará. O si…llegará a hacerlo-Derek se marea, mientras su vista se vuelve borrosa. Se aparta del médico mientras empieza a sentirse falto de aire. 

-¿Qué quiere decir?-El padre de Stiles se vuelve hacia Isaac, a quien le tiemblan los labios y tiene los ojos cristalinos. 

-Que no sabemos si Stiles volverá a despertarse-Oír aquello le arrebata el aíre de los pulmones a Derek. Sus piernas le fallan y su cuerpo cae al suelo, perdiendo la inconsciencia. 

  

**[Hace 7 años]**

-Creo que deberíamos parar-Murmura Derek separando levemente sus labios de los Stiles, mirándole directamente a los ojos. El chico le sonríe y sigue moviéndose bajo él mientras intenta deshacerse de la ropa que falta.

-Te creía más valiente-se burla Stiles antes de meter su mano dentro de los calzoncillos de Derek. Derek contiene un jadeo y lo convierte en un gruñido al sentir su mano. Stiles empieza a masturbarle seguidamente, moviendo su mano cada vez más rápido. Derek se mueve también, empujando las caderas contra Stiles. Varios minutos después, estalla, manchando su ropa interior y a Stiles. 

Derek respira con dificultad por la nariz.

-Tu padre podría despertarse en cualquier momento y entrar-le vuelve a advertir al chico. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, sacando su mano. Rodea a Derek con sus brazos por los hombros y le atrae hasta tocar sus labios. Derek se pierde en el momento, olvidando lo que sea que tiene en la mente. 

-No te preocupes-susurra después Stiles contra sus labios.

-Parecemos adolescentes locos por tener sexo-replica Derek alzando una ceja. 

Stiles se ríe en voz baja antes de bajar la mano y deslizarla por toda la espalda desnuda de Derek. Entonces le da un repentino mordisco en el hombro. 

-Vamos, vejestorio, pensé que te iba el peligro-le desafía Stiles mirándole a los ojos con un aire retador. Los ojos de Derek brillan y Stiles puede asegurar que parecen los de un lobo que acaban de ver a su próxima presa. Sin previo aviso, Derek le da la vuelta a Stiles antes de bajarle los pantalones. A continuación se baja los propios y sin hacer ningún preparativo se introduce dentro del chico. Ambos sueltan un gemido al instante. 

-Eres demasiado estrecho-murmura Derek antes de empezar a moverse despacio. Stiles se agita en busca de más. Derek aumenta la velocidad a la vez que deposita un beso en la base de la nuca de Stiles.

-Más…-súplica Stiles jadeante y Derek no puede evitar sonreír antes de hacerle caso y seguir empotrándole como si no hubiera un mañana. Ya ni siquiera les importaba que el sheriff del pueblo estuviera durmiendo en la otra habitación de al lado. Solo estaban ellos dos. Derek baja su mano y agarra el miembro de Stiles antes de empezar a masturbarle. Stiles gime, moviéndose desesperadamente mientras siente como va perdiendo la cordura poco a poco hasta caer por completo por el precipito acompañado por supuesto por Derek.

Minutos más tardes, ambos caen sobre la cama agotados y absolutamente saciados. Sus respiraciones resuenan por toda la habitación pero no hacen nada para controlarlas. Derek arrastra el cuerpo flácido y totalmente relajado de Stiles contra él y el chico apoya su cabeza en el pecho de éste. No dicen nada durante un buen rato. Solo hay silencio, pero un silencio cómodo. Inconscientemente, Derek está pasando los dedos entre el pelo ahora largo de Stiles. 

-Te quiero, Derek-murmura Stiles de repente. El corazón de Derek se detiene al igual que el movimiento de su mano. Es la primera vez, en dos años desde que le conoce, que Stiles se lo dice. El miedo y la alegría le invaden. 

Stiles levanta la mirada pero Derek está mirando directamente al techo. Su rostro es una máscara ilegible.

-Eres joven, Stiles. No sabes lo que dices-El tono de Derek es amargo. Stiles frunce el ceño antes de levantarse y sentarse sobre la cama.

-¿Que no sé lo que digo?-pregunta molesto. Derek no le mira y eso cabrea aún más a Stiles. Éste se coloca encima de él, a horcajadas. Agarra su rostro entre sus manos y le obliga a mirarle, a enfrentarle. Los ojos verdes de Derek le miran con pesadumbre-Desde un principio sé quien y cómo eres. Conozco tus demonios y no me asustan. Aún sigo aquí, no he huido y tengo claro que no huiré nunca porque te has convertido en alguien demasiado importante para mi como para ser un tonto y dejarte ir sin más-Stiles agarra aire antes de volver a continuar-Así que sí, idiota, sé muy bien lo que digo: Te quiero, Derek Hale. Y sé que nunca dejaré de hacerlo-Derek sigue mirándole sin emoción alguna, pero Stiles nota sus manos deslizares sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro. Derek, con un nudo en la garganta, besa lentamente a Stiles. 

-Te quiero.

 

**[Actualidad]**

Derek observa fijamente el sereno y relajado rostro de Stiles. 

Si no fuera porque el joven estaba intubado y rodeado de cables y máquinas que le ayudaban a seguir con vida, parecería que simplemente estaba durmiendo.

Derek levanta su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los fríos de Stiles. 

-Deberías irte a casa, hijo-Derek levanta la mirada y mira al padre de Stiles, quien está sentado al otro lado de la cama. 

-No quiero irme-contesta con voz apagada-Stiles podría despertarse en cualquier momento-El sheriff mira un instante a su hijo inconsciente antes de volver a mirarle.

-Creo que ambos sabemos que eso no ocurrirá demasiado pronto-replica en tono lúgubre. Derek aprieta los labios pero no dice nada.- Deberías descansar, llevar horas aquí.

-Igual que tú-replica Derek, un poco molesto. De ningún modo se apartaría del lado de Stiles. 

El Sheriff sonríe levemente, pero la sonrisa no le llega a la mirada.

-Stiles se habría molestado al verte en este estado-comenta y Derek sisea porque es un golpe bajo.- Ve a casa, Derek. Duerme un par de horas, come, dúchate y regresa mañana. Nada habrá cambiado-Derek le mira mientras un nudo se le forma en la garganta.

-¿Y qué pasa sí….?-Su voz se desvanece mientras sacude la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su mente.-No voy a irme-Dan varios golpes a la puerta. 

Ambos voltean cuando Isaac abre la puerta y sonríe haciendo una mueca.

-Solo vengo a preguntar si se os ofrece algo más antes de que regrese a casa con Lydia y los niños-Derek niega con la cabeza antes de volver a mirar a Stiles. 

-Llévate a Derek a su departamento-le ordena el sheriff en tono autoritario. Derek le mira frunciendo del ceño.

-No-contesta rotundo. Isaac se acerca a Derek y coloca su mano sobre su hombro. 

-El doctor también te recomendó descansar, Derek-le recuerda Isaac- Tuvieron que darte suero debido a que no habías ingerido nada en todo el día-Derek le mira serio, porque lo que le dice no le importa realmente mucho. 

-Te avisaré de cualquier cambio-le promete el padre de Stiles. Derek cierra un momento los ojos, respirando profundamente antes de levantarse de la silla. 

Abre los ojos y se acerca Stiles. 

-Volveré, ¿de acuerdo? No me des ningún susto-murmura antes de besar la pálida frente de Stiles-Te quiero.

 

Isaac y Derek se marchan de la habitación en silencio. Caminan codo con codo hasta llegar al aparcamiento. Scott se llevó su coche más temprano, por lo que tiene que irse en el de Isaac. 

Pasan varios minutos cuando el antes nombrado rompe el silencio. 

-¿Cómo te sientes, Derek?-Le pregunta, mirándole de reojo. Derek dirige la mirada a la ventanilla, negándose a contestar.- No te guardes lo que sientes dentro, Derek. No es bueno-le comenta Isaac poniendo en marcha el coche cuando el semáforo por fin está verde.- Lydia lamenta mucho no haber podido venir, créeme que quería pero no podíamos dejar a los gemelos solos. 

-Tranquilo-responde Derek sin mirarle. Isaac aprieta los labios al ver que esa es la única respuesta que consigue de Derek, pero no piensa presionarle. 

El resto del viaje sigue igual de silencioso. 

Veinte minutos después, Isaac estaciona delante del edificio donde vive Derek junto a Stiles. 

-Gracias por traerme-murmura antes de abrir la puerta. 

-Hey, Derek-le llama Isaac. Derek se gira y le mira-No pierdas la esperanza, ¿está bien? Todo saldrá bien. ¡Estamos hablando de Stiles!-Isaac intenta permanecer positivo y Derek finge una sonrisa a pesar de que positivo no es ni de lejos precisamente como se siente.

-Gracias-contesta Derek- Saluda a Lyds y a los niños de mi parte-Isaac asiente.Derek cierra la puerta del auto y ve a Isaac desaparecer entre el poco tráfico que hay a aquellas horas de la noche. Derek se adentra en el viejo edificio y sube por el ascensor mientras un sentimiento de culpabilidad arremete contra él. Entra agotado y abatido en el loft. Deja caer la chaqueta en el suelo. Siente una sensación diferente cuando ve lo que ha sido su hogar durante casi tres años. Ahora parece más sombrío, apagado y sin vida. Todo lo contrario a lo que era cuando apenas se habían mudado ahí. 

 

**[Hace 3 años]**

El agua caliente cae sobre su piel y Derek suelta un suspiro de alivio mientras toda la tensión de su hombros desaparecen. 

Cierra los ojos, relajándose, y apoya la frente en las baldosas de la pared mientras el agua sigue cayendo con fuerza. Está tan cansado que no oye la puerta del baño abrirse. 

La visión de Derek estando desnudo frente a él, provoca que Stiles piense en miles de imágenes indecorosas. Sin hacer ruido, cierra la puerta tras de sí y empieza a quitarse la ropa rápidamente. 

Una vez totalmente desnudo, está preparado para unirse a Derek. 

-Por fin he terminado de ordenar los libros en la estantería-comenta Stiles abriendo la cortina. Derek abre los ojos y se da la vuelta, un poco sorprendido. Stiles sonríe antes de entrar. Derek sonríe también y se mueve para dejarle más espacio. Una vez que ambos están encerrados en aquel diminuto pero cómodo espacio, la diversión y el placer están a punto de empezar.

-¿Isaac ya se ha marchado?-Pregunta Derek pegándose al cuerpo de Stiles, antes de arrastrarle bajo el chorro de agua. Stiles asiente, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho. 

-Quiere que vayamos a su casa este fin de semana-le informa Stiles cerrando los ojos cuando Derek comienza a acariciar su pelo y el agua cae sobre sus hombros-Quiere presumir de la nueva barbacoa que ha comprado-Stiles no puede evitar reírse. 

-Mmhumm -contesta simplemente Derek mientras sigue masajeando el cuero cabelludo del joven.

Stiles suspira y sonríe. 

-Quien iba a pensar que por fin tendríamos nuestro propio piso-comenta contento- Me alegro que Scott nos lo diera. 

-Les quedó un poco pequeño al nacer Erica. Y ahora con Melissa todavía más-contesta Derek cogiendo el champú. 

Se sirve un poco en la mano y vuelve a masajear el pelo de Stiles. Stiles se relaja por completo mientras se deja llevar por aquella agradable sensación de sentir los dedos de Derek sobre su cabeza. 

-Así definitivamente podrías ganar mucho dinero-murmura Stiles. Derek se ríe. Es una risa profunda que está solo reservada para Stiles.

-¿Desnudo?-pregunta antes inclinar con cuidado la cabeza de Stiles hacia atrás para enjuagar su cabello. 

-Así también, pero me refería a la magia que haces con tus manos-explica frunciendo el ceño, aún con los ojos cerrados. 

-Prefiero utilizar mis manos para hacer otro tipo de magia. Sobre todo si es contigo desnudo-replica Derek con voz seductora. Stiles abre los ojos y le mira totalmente interesado al percibir la indirecta. Sin embargo, tiene otros planes en mente. 

-Déjame a mi-responde. Derek le mira un instante confuso-Déjame lavarte el pelo-Derek le mira unos segundos antes de asentir. Normalmente Derek era el que siempre llevaba la voz cantante y Stiles no tenía ninguna queja de ello, pero a veces sentía que no tenía las oportunidades para devolverle el mismo favor. Aquello era debido a que Derek siempre había tenido el control, le gustaba porque le hacía sentirse poderoso y le servía como escudo a la vez. 

Stiles no pierde el tiempo, se aparta de Derek y agarra el bote del champú antes de servirse en la mano. 

Derek siempre ha sido el más alto de los dos desde un principio. Cuando era más joven, sin duda se notaba y se sentía intimidado pero atraído por aquella apariencia. Aunque después, fue todo una sorpresa descubrir que Derek solo era un gatito que lo único que quería era ser amado. Pero ahora ambos han crecido. Ambos son adultos ahora. 

Tratándolo como si fuera lo más preciado que tenía, cosa que era verdad, Stiles empieza a masajear sus dedos en el pelo de Derek. Derek cierra los ojos y se concentra en el movimiento de los dedos de Stiles.

Stiles observa el sereno rostro de Derek y sonríe. Una vez listo con el champú, inclina hacia atrás la cabeza de Derek para enjuagarle. Stiles se inclina hacia adelante, aclarando aún el pelo de Derek, y comienza a besar su cuello. El pulso de Derek se acelera cuando siente los labios de Stiles descender por su pecho lentamente. Stiles deja un camino de besos del cuello hasta abajo. Derek abre los ojos y mira a Stiles, quien está agachado frente a él, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. Derek suelta aire por la boca, expectante, y Stiles acepta aquello como una confirmación antes de engullir su miembro. 

Derek cierra los ojos al sentir la lengua de Stiles en él. Stiles abre la boca, intentando tragarle hasta el fondo y Derek pierde un momento la fuerza, teniendo que apoyarse en la pared, e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el chorro de agua le da en la cara. Stiles aprieta con cuidado antes de volver a lamer por completo el glande. Con la mano libre, Derek agarra el pelo de Stiles con fuerza, indicándole que siga. Stiles sonríe, viendo como las defensor de Derek disminuyen junto a su resistencia. Stiles abre la boca un instante antes de tragarlo de nuevo hasta que prácticamente ya no puede más y aprieta sus labios alrededor de él. Derek jadea al sentir el orgasmo con fuerza y explota en la boca de Stiles. Stiles traga el líquido seminal sin pensárselo y una vez que parece que Derek ha terminado, se aparta y vuelve a ponerse en pie. El rostro de Derek ahora está completamente satisfecho y relajado. Stiles se quita con la mano el resto de semen que tiene en la cara. 

Entonces, Derek agarra el rostro de Stiles y le besa con furia, saboreando de paso su propio sabor. Stiles, se recompone y le besa del mismo modo. Sus lenguas luchan por poseerse el uno al otro. Sus manos toca y acarician el cuerpo del otro.

Stiles al estar más lleno de energía, agarra las muñecas de Derek y las coloca por encima de su cabeza. Mira muy serio a Derek. 

-Date la vuelta-le dice en tono autoritario. Los ojos de Derek se oscurecen pero no replica. Se da la vuelta con ambas palmas de las manos tocando la pared. Stiles mete un dedo en él y Derek se tensa un momento antes de volver s relajarse. 

Sin perder tiempo, Stiles comienza a sacarlo y a meterlo. Añade otro, cuando ve el cuerpo de Derek más relajado. 

Al incorporar el tercero, Derek comienza a perder la paciencia. 

-Stiles-le advierte casi gruñendo. Stiles se ríe pero sigue torturándole un poco más. 

-No te pongas malhumorado ahora-le reprende. Derek gruñe de nuevo pero no contesta. Stiles decide que es suficiente. Sin avisar a Derek, quita los tres dedos y entra dentro de él de un simple golpe. Ambos se quedan quietos unos segundos antes de que la necesidad acumulada de Stiles, le obliga a empezar a moverse. Al principio se mece lentamente, pero conforme avanza, el deseo le hace ir más rápido. Derek cierra los ojos mientras Stiles sigue montándole. Se siente cómodo, como desde un principio cuando le conoció y sabe que siempre lo hará. 

Stiles no durará mucho más, se mueve más rápido, chocando con fuerza contra la próstata intencionadamente. Derek se lleva una mano a su miembro y comienza a masturbarse.En cuestión de minutos ambos llegarán al éxtasis. Entonces Derek siente el calor de Stiles en su interior y también estalla en su mano. 

El agua caliente sigue cayendo. El baño parece un sauna, lleno de vaho. Las respiraciones de ambos son entrecortadas. Stiles se sale con cuidado de Derek antes de que éste se de la vuelta. Sin miran en silencio. No hay necesidad de palabras. Las palabras sobran para describir lo que acaban de compartir. Sus miradas lo dicen todo. Se enjuagan con jabón el uno al otro después. Es algo íntimo entre los dos, que el resto del mundo no puede ver más allá de la puerta. 

Dos almas entrelazadas y conectadas de una manera que nadie podría entender nunca. 

 

**[Actualidad]**

Derek se despierta desorientado en medio de la noche en su cama. 

Mira el reloj automático que hay en la mesilla de al lado y ve que no son más que las tres de la mañana. Vuelve a recostarse, pero no intenta recuperar el sueño. Puede notar la ausencia de Stiles a su lado. El calor que ya no se encuentra en la habitación y que la hace más fría. 

La soledad, una vieja conocida, le invade después de muchos años. 

El vacío que siente dentro de sí mismo tampoco es mucho mejor. Derek se coloca de lado y por la nariz siente el olor de Stiles en las sábanas. Y pensar que no hacía tanto que estaban los dos durmiendo juntos. 

Los recuerdos de los sucesos del día anterior, provocan un nudo en la garganta a Derek. Los flashabacks del día anterior se repiten una y otra vez en su mente. 

-Lo siento, Stiles-murmura en voz baja con la voz rota. 

Cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras un par de lágrimas resbalan por su mejilla. 

 

Las horas pasan lentamente pero Derek no reconcilia el sueño. La oscuridad desaparece y la luz del día entra por la ventana. Entonces llaman a la puerta. 

Derek se levanta de golpe de la cama, aunque se tambalea debido al cansancio de no haber dormido en horas. Una vez que se asegura de que no va a caerse, sale del cuarto y se dirige a la entrada. 

Cuando abre la puerta, ve que se trata de Lydia.

-Tienes una pinta horrible-comenta nada más verle. Seguidamente, la pelirroja hace una mueca al ver la expresión de Derek-Lo siento, mi comentario no ha sido apropiado -se disculpa antes de abrazarle. Derek se deja rodear por los pequeños pero firmes brazos de Lydia-¿Cómo estás?-Pregunta separándose de él para mirarle a la cara. 

-He estado mejor-se limita a contestar, dejando pasar a Lydia dentro del apartamento.- ¿Dónde está Isaac?

-Ha ido a dejar a los niños a la guardería antes de irse a trabajar. Te manda saludos-Lydia se dirige a la cocina y Derek va tras ella-Y también de manda donuts-añade sacando una bolsa de plástico de su bolso. Derek no se muestra muy emocionado pero agradece que su amigo haya intentando levantarle el ánimo.- Claro está, no voy a dejar que comas esa porquería. Necesitas un desayuno de campeones-comenta Lydia con su típica voz de madre.

Derek se sienta en uno de los taburetes y observa a Lydia moverse por la cocina agarrando cacharros y sacando huevos de la nevera. 

-No tengo mucha hambre-contesta. 

Lydia levanta la mirada y deja de hacer lo que está haciendo. Le mira alzando una ceja.

-Vas a comer lo que voy a preparar, ¿lo entiendes jovencito?

-Lydia-contesta Derek suspirando-No tengo hambre-Lydia frunce el ceño y se acerca a él.

-Mira, sé que estás pasando por algo difícil. No puedo imaginarme cómo te sientes-Coloca una mano en su mejilla-Yo también estoy asustada, ¿vale?-Los ojos de Lydia se vuelven cristalinos y sus labios tiemblan levemente. Su tono es más serio-Se trata de mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes? No eres el único al que le importa Stiles. Y no serías el único que llegase a perderle-Un par de lágrimas se resbalan por su mejilla-Pero si te dejas envolver por ese ánimo de pesadumbre, será todavía peor-Derek aprieta los labios antes de asentir. Lydia también asiente y vuelve a ponerse a la tarea de cocinar. 

Derek piensa en las palabras de su amiga y comienza a sentirse ansioso. 

-Discutimos-dice de repente Derek. Lydia le mira, sin entender muy bien a qué se está refiriendo.- Stiles y yo discutimos. Por eso, Stiles tuvo el accidente. Salió furioso del apartamento y cogió el coche-Derek aparta la mirada-Por mi culpa, Stiles ahora está luchando entre la vida o la muerte.

 

**[No hace más de 24 horas]**

Derek está sentado en la mesa, concentrado y serio mientras revisa las facturas y recibos de la pequeña librería que posee. No muy lejos, se encuentra tranquilamente Stiles en el sofá viendo la televisión. 

Ese mes las cosas no han ido muy bien en el negocio y ha tenido que pedir un préstamo al banco para poder pagar las facturas de la librería además del piso, el coche y más cosas. Derek está totalmente agobiado aquella semana porque debe devolver el dinero cuanto antes si no quiere que le cobren más de lo que debe. 

Cuando siente la cabeza a punto de estallar, Derek se quita las lentes de contacto y se levanta. 

-¿Quieres café?-le pregunta a Stiles, quien niega con la cabeza.

-Es la cuarta vez en menos de dos horas que bebes café-le comenta Stiles apagando el televisor y se levanta. Se acerca a Derek, quien está concentrado en poner la cafetera, y lo rodea con sus brazos por detrás. Derek suspira profundamente.

-Relájate-le dice Stiles apoyando su frente en su espalda. 

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-replica Derek con voz amargada.- Tengo que devolver el dinero a finales de mes y no sé con qué dinero porque no tengo ni la mitad-comenta estresado.

-Puedo pedir más horas en la biblioteca-sugiere Stiles.-O pedir un adelanto.

Derek niega con la cabeza, demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar. 

-No, Stiles. Yo me metí solo en este problema y me gustaría arreglarlo solo-Derek se gira y le mira.

-Estamos juntos en esto-le recuerda Stiles.- Quieras o no, también es mi problema-Stiles se da la vuelta y se va a la habitación un poco molesto con Derek por no considerar su ayuda. Derek suspira de nuevo, cansado de aquellas pequeñas disputas sin sentido que estaban teniendo. Sabía que no era culpa de Stiles y que se desquitaba con él sin querer. 

Una vez que el café está hecho, Derek se sirve en una gran taza. Vuelve de nuevo a la mesa y comienza a organizar de nuevo los cientos de papeles que hay. 

Un recibo cae dentro de la papelera y se agacha para cogerlo. 

Entonces ve un sobre arrugado que le llama más la atención, sobre todo por el logotipo y de ver el nombre de Stiles en él. Curioso, Derek lo agarra y olvida por un momento el recibo. 

 

Stiles ordena tranquilamente la ropa limpia y la coloca en los cajones después de doblarla tranquilamente. 

Sigue mosqueado con Derek, pero entiende que sea el orgullo quien responda y no el sentido común. Quizás debería hacer algo paz que se relajase y olvidase por un instante el mundo de las facturas y el dinero. ¿Cena y sexo desenfrenado para postre? Sí, quizás eso fuera suficiente. 

-¿Qué es esto?-La voz de Derek suena gélida. 

Stiles se da la vuelta y ve el papel que Derek sostiene con firmeza en la mano.

-¿Un papel arrugado?-contesta bromeando Stiles, sonriendo, pero Derek le mira molesto. 

-Es una oferta de trabajo-contesta con dureza. La sonrisa de Stiles desaparece. Deja lo que está haciendo y se enfrenta a Derek, colocándose frente a él. 

Mira el papel y lo lee. 

-Si, en una oferta de trabajo-Derek aprieta los labios. 

-¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?-le reclama. 

Stiles frunce el ceño. 

-¿Decir qué, exactamente?

-Que habías recibido esta oferta-Sacude el papel. Stiles no sabe por qué esa reacción de Derek.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo-contesta tranquilamente. Derek se enfada todavía más. 

-¡¿Por qué demonios no ibas a hacerlo?!-le grita.- ¡La oferta de trabajo es en Boston! ¡Creo que tenías el derecho de decírmelo!

-Primero: baja la voz. No estoy sordo-contesta Stiles intentando no perder la calma. Agarra aire antes de continuar:- Segundo: no iba a hacerlo porque ni siquiera tuve que pensar en la oferta-Derek aprieta los puños, todavía más cabreado.- Tercero: Es mí cosa, por lo tanto mí problema. 

-¡Vamos, Stiles, no me digas que no lo pensaste! ¿Ni siquiera una vez?-replica con burla Derek-¡No fuiste a la universidad para ser un simple bibliotecario!¡No estudiaste una carrera para pasarte el día ordenando libros.

-Lo dice el hombre que está en deuda con el banco -Es un golpe bajo y Stiles lo sabe, pero la paciencia se le agota y no va a soportar más golpes bajos de Derek. 

Derek, furioso como está, agarra a Stiles por la camisa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Le reta Stiles con la mirada.- ¿Pegarme? Adelante-Stiles levanta la barbilla, mirando sin miedo a Derek. No le teme. Ni va a permitir que Derek le falte el respeto. Derek le suelta, mirándole aún serio, escondiéndose detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia. Stiles suspira profundamente mientras siente un nudo en la garganta. Necesita respirar aire fresco y aclararse la cabeza. Y tiene claro que no puede ver o hablar con Derek en ese momento. Agarra sus llaves del coche. Se coloca la chaqueta y los zapatos y sale del apartamento sin mirar atrás.  8

 

**[Actualidad]**

-Se fue enfadado-La voz de Derek suena grave- y no le detuve-Lydia ha oído el relato sin interrumpirle. Ahora entiende mejor ese comportamiento por parte de Derek.

Vuelve a acercarse a él y coloca su mano sobre su hombro. 

-Derek-le llama. Él levanta la mirada y la mira-No creas ni por un momento que lo que le ha ocurrido a Stiles ha sido por tu culpa, ¿me oyes? Tú mismo lo dijiste: fue un accidente-Derek niega con la cabeza, totalmente en desacuerdo. 

-Si yo no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, él no habría tenido la necesidad de coger el coche-Lydia le sonríe con tristeza.

-Estabas bajo estrés y te descargaste contra Stiles, sí. Pero nadie habría podido predecir que el coche patinaría sobre el asfalto por culpa del hielo-Derek baja la mirada.- No ha sido culpa tuya, Derek. Y estoy muy segura que Stiles lo sabe-Lydia le da un suave apretón- Y la próxima vez que le levantes la mano, créeme, te cortaré las pelotas. Las meteré en la batidora y te obligaré a bebértelo todo-Le amenaza Lydia medio para animarle un poco. Los labios de Derek se fruncen un poco. 

El teléfono suena entonces. Derek se levanta y corre a contestar. 

-¿Diga?

- _Derek, deberías venir al hospital_ -Es Scott- _Se trata de Stiles. Algo no va bien_ -El corazón de Derek se detiene unos segundos mientras el aire desaparece. 

Cuelga el teléfono con rapidez antes de correr a su cuarto a cambiarse. Lydia le llama y le dice lo mismo que Scott le ha dicho. 

Lydia conduce, porque con un accidente de coche ya es bastante. 

Ella le deja en la entrada del hospital para que se adelante. Derek se lo agradece, bajándose con prisa. Corre hasta la planta donde Stiles está ingresado. Scott le está esperando justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunta caminando hacia la habitación de Stiles, pero Scott le detiene agarrándole por el brazo. 

-Han llevado a Stiles a quirófano-Derek le mira confuso.

-¿Por qué?-demanda saber. 

-Las heridas internas eran más graves de lo que habían pensado al principio-contesta Scott. Derek contiene un momento la respiración antes expulsar el aire por la nariz. Los dos se dirigen a la sala de espera. Lydia aparece un par de minutos más tarde y Scott le cuenta la situación. 

Los minutos se convierten en horas. 

Derek ha ido a preguntar cada cinco minutos a recepción por si había alguna noticia, pero, pacientemente, la mujer que se encontraba ahí le respondía que aún no se sabía nada. Lydia se marcha a medio día, haciéndole prometer a los chicos que le informarían en todo momento del estado de Stiles.

 

Han pasado seis horas y siguen sin noticias. 

Derek está a punto de volver a levantarse cuando de repente se le echan encima. 

-¡Tío Derek!-grita Erica emocionada, rodeándole con sus diminutos brazos. Derek agarra a la niña por la cintura para sentarla en sus rodillas y la abraza. Por encima de cabeza, ve a Allison acercarse con Melissa cogida de su mano. 

-Hola-Scott se levanta para recibir a su esposa dándole un suave beso en los labios y revolver con cariño el pelo de su hija más pequeña. 

-Iba a llevarlas con mi padre, pero han querido venir antes aquí-explica Allison antes de acercarse a Derek y darle un beso en la mejilla. 

-Está bien-comenta tranquilamente. 

Erica, la mayor, que lleva el pelo recogido en una trenza, se aparta para mirarle a la cara. 

-¿Qué le pasa al tío Stiles?-pregunta curiosa, mirándole con sus grandes ojos marrones. Derek sonríe con tristeza. 

-Está enfermo. Y los médicos están intentando curarle-El gran nudo que siente en el pecho se extiende.

Erica abre la boca, sorprendida.

-¿Y se va a poner bien?-pregunta un poco asustada, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su tío.

Derek besa su frente con ternura antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Eso espero, cielo. Eso espero. 

 

 

**[Hace 5 años]**

-¡Ya no puedo aguantar más sin saber qué ocurre!-exclama Stiles levantándose de la silla. Derek alza la ceja, mirándole impaciente. 

-Siéntate-le pide Derek en voz baja al ver que la demás gente que está en la sala de espera está mirando a Stiles. 

-¡No quiero!

-Stiles-le advierte Derek. Stiles frunce el ceño y abre la boca para decirle algo no muy desagradable. Pero entonces ve a Scott. Un Scott feliz y emocionado, que tiene en manos a envuelto en una toalla de color rosa. 

-Es una niña-les dice cuando se acerca a ellos. Stiles siente la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Le pide a Scott que le pase a la niña porque desea tenerla en sus brazos. Scott, con cuidado, se la da. Stiles suspira profundamente cuando siente ese pequeñito ser humano entre sus brazos. Aparta un poco la toalla del rostro para ver una cosa rosada y arrugada que duerme profundamente. 

-Ronca igual que tú-comenta Stiles observando fascinado a la niña que carga.- Eso sí, ha sacado la belleza de la madre-Scott se ríe mientras se quita las lágrimas de felicidad. 

-Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

-Es mucho más-murmura Stiles. Derek, mira el rostro de Stiles. Lo iluminado y contento que está su cara.- Será una auténtica rompe corazones, verdad, ¿cielo?-Stiles da un delicado beso en la cabecita peluda de la niña. 

-Erica. Su nombre es Erica-les informa Scott. Stiles le mira sorprendido antes de ampliar su sonrisa aún más. Derek también sonríe.- ¿Os importa cuidar de ella unos minutos?-Les pide-Quiero ir a comprobar como está Allison.

-Tú tranquilo. Nosotros cuidaremos de tu princesa-Scott sonríe al ver cómo Stiles no puede apartar la mirada de su hija. Asiente y se da la vuelta.- Scott-le llama su amigo. Éste se para y le mira- Felicidades-Scott sonríe de nuevo, agradeciéndoselo con la mirada antes de desaparecer. 

Stiles se sienta en la silla con cuidado de no moverse tan rápido para no herir a la pequeña. 

Derek le imita y se sienta en los asientos de enfrente, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Stiles. 

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunta Stiles sin mirarle. 

-Nada.

-Me estás mirando-comenta. Stiles empieza a acariciar con un dedo la cabeza de Erica.- Puedo notar tu mirada y es espeluznante-Stiles levanta la mirada y le mira alzando una ceja.

-No sabía que querías tener hijos-Stiles le mira fijamente sin responder, antes de apartar la mirada y encogerse de hombros. 

-Nunca lo he pensado realmente, pero supongo que sí. Algún día-Derek asiente pero no dice nada más. A él tener niños nunca le ha llamado la atención. Su infancia no podría llamarse como la mejor, por lo que no sabría cómo tratar a ningún niño en particular. Sin embargo, imaginar tener niños con Stiles tampoco sonaba a una locura. Stiles estaba lleno de amor y ternura. Sabe que sin duda sería un gran padre, uno mucho mejor que el de él por lo menos. No, no sonaba tan mal después de todo. - ¿Y tú qué?-le pregunta Stiles, mirándole de nuevo. 

Derek suspira, sonriendo, antes de encogerse de hombros. 

-Nunca lo había considerado hasta que te he visto con ella-Contesta señalando a la pequeña que duerme plácidamente sobre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres cargarla?-le pregunta Stiles levantándose. Derek se tensa unos segundos, pero antes de poder replicar, Stiles ya está pasándole a la niña.-Ten, cógela por aquí-Stiles le indica como cogerla antes de dársela por completo. Una sensación completamente nueva invade a Derek cuando tiene a la pequeña Erica en sus brazos. Sonríe sin apartar la mirada de aquel ser diminuto.

-Que pequeña eres-murmura entendiendo un poco mejor la reacción del chico. 

Stiles se sienta a su lado y sonríe. 

-Serías un padre genial, Derek-Derek le mira unos segundos antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios. 

-No tanto como tú.

  

 **[Actualidad]**  

-El impacto era más grave de lo que pensábamos-continúa hablando el doctor, mientras Derek sigue observando el rostro de Stiles a través del cristal al otro lado del cuarto.- Permanecerá en cuidados intensivos durante un tiempo-Derek asiente- Por lo menos hay una buena noticia.

-¿De veras?-El tono de Derek es irónico. Se da la vuelta y mira al doctor expectante.- Cuénteme. 

-Stiles no ha sufrido ningún daño cerebral permanente-Derek asiente y suelta aire por la nariz profundamente. 

-¿Cuándo recuperará la conciencia?-El doctor le mira fijamente sin decir nada durante varios segundos y Derek sonríe con tristeza-Cierto, si es que la recupera alguna vez. 

-Debe permanecer positivo, Señor Hale-replica el doctor. 

-Déme razones para estarlo-Derek se siente frustrado e impotente-Esa persona de ahí-señala a Stiles con la mano- lo es todo para mí. No me diga que sea positivo cuando cabe la posibilidad de que no vuelva a hablar con él más-El doctor asiente, entendiendo como se siente. Se disculpa y sale de la habitación. 

Derek se acerca a la cama. Agarra la mano de Stiles con cuidado.

-Lo intento, Stiles-le dice a pesar de es probable de que ni siquiera le escuche-Intento ser fuerte, pero tú pon de tu parte-Se inclina sobre la cama hasta casi rozar la mejilla del chico con sus labios-Dame una señal. Algo que me indique que estás ahí-su voz se rompe-, que me oyes-El silencio le responde.

Derek cierra los ojos, sintiendo como el dolor se extiende sobre su pecho. Se aparta de la cama y arrastra una silla hasta colocarse al lado de la cama. Vuelve a coger la mano de Stiles a la espera de la señal. 

 

**[Hace 9 años]**

-Hola-Derek levanta la mirada de su libro y se encuentra a un chico, probablemente de unos 16 años, frente a él. 

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta molesto de que le haya interrumpido. El chico le sonríe avergonzado, antes de mirar por encima de su hombro. 

-Ves a mi amiga, la pelirroja?-Le indica el chico señalando a la chica que les observa fijamente sonriente a unas mesas no muy lejos de la suya.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?-pregunta Derek alzando una ceja. 

-Necesito tu número de teléfono-le pide expresamente. Derek frunce las cejas.

-Lo siento pero no estoy interesado en tu amiga-Derek se levanta de la silla y comienza a recoger sus cosas metiéndolas dentro de su maletín. Ese día tendría que buscar otro sitio que no fuera la biblioteca para estudiar.

-¡No, no! ¡No es para ella! ¡Es para mí!-exclama el chico moviendo los brazos. Derek le mira de nuevo, un poco curioso.- Me ha retado a pedirte tú número-explica- Si lo consigo, ella me dará un billete de 100-Derek le mira unos segundos más antes de seguir recogiendo.

-Y esperas que de verdad le de mi número de teléfono a un extraño?-Pregunta con sarcasmo- Hay más chicos por aquí, pídeselo a ellos-Derek se coloca la cinta del maletín sobre su hombro y comienza a andar hacia la salida de la biblioteca. 

-No lo entiendes-El chico le persigue hasta el aparcamiento. Derek suspira, sin dejar de caminar. - ¡Tienes que ser tú!-El chico se coloca frente a él, interceptándole el paso. Derek tiene que bajar la mirada para verle.- Mira, te daré la mitad, ¿de acuerdo? 

-¿Eso no sería hacer trampa?-Pregunta cruzándose de brazos. El chico se pasa una mano por el pelo. Segundos después, empieza a reírse.

-¿Quieres que te sea sincero?-Derek se encoge de hombros, indiferente- No quiero tu número teléfono debido a una puesta-Stiles le sonríe avergonzado de nuevo.- Te he visto por aquí un par de veces, pero no he tenido el valor de acercarme a hablar contigo en ningún momento-Las cejas de Derek se alzan, sorprendidas, antes de volver a poner cara de indiferencia.-Me llamo Stiles, de todos modos.

-¿Por qué piensas que soy gay?-Pregunta Derek después de varios incómodos minutos en silencio. 

-¿Lo eres?-pregunta Stiles cruzando los dedos mentalmente. Derek no está seguro de si quiere responderle. No porque se avergüence, sino porque no va gritando por el mundo su condición sexual, mucho menos a personas que no conoce. Además, ¡aquel chico es un crío!

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Le pregunta en cambio. Stiles hace una mueca antes de cruzarse de brazos. 

-Lo suficientes como para saber que me gustas-contesta directamente. Derek no puede evitar sonreír, a pesar de no saber cómo reaccionar a esa respuesta. Entonces hace un movimiento impulsivo. A pesar de que su instinto y experiencia le dice que corra y que debe seguir ciertos principios, la insistencia de Stiles y su sinceridad le atraen de inmediato como nadie lo había hecho en años. 

-¿Tienes tu teléfono ahí?-Stiles saca el aparato de su bolsillo y Derek se lo arrebata. Escribe rápidamente en él antes de devolvérselo.- Ya está-Derek comienza a alejarse sin mirar atrás. 

Varios segundos después, su teléfono empieza a sonar. Sonríe, intuyendo quién puede ser. 

-¿Qué?-pregunta bruscamente. 

- _No me has dicho tu nombre_ -le reclama Stiles. Derek se da la vuelta y le mira a un par de metros de él. 

-Derek, me llamo Derek. 

  

**[Actualidad]**

Los días siguen su curso y Stiles sigue en el mismo estado de inconsciencia en el que llegó, a pesar de que sus heridas, tanto exteriores como internas, ya comienzan a recuperarse. Ahora solo es Stiles quien debe despertar, pero nada de eso ocurre. 

Derek se ha pasado cuatro semanas en el hospital negándose a irse aún cuando todo el mundo intenta convencerle de regresar a casa. Simplemente no va a apartarse de su lado. Los demás también van cada vez que pueden, pero tienen prioridades más importantes como sus hijos pequeños. Derek no tiene a nadie salvo a Stiles, lo ha sido desde que lo conoció y lo será hasta el día en que muera. 

Los días se convierten en semanas y las semanas entonces se convierten en un año. Los que en principio le decían que mantuviera la esperanza a flote, ya la han perdido. Sin embargo Derek no la ha perdido aún, no se ha rendido. Sigue esperando a una señal. Aunque eso signifique esperar tener que esperarla cincuenta años más. 

-Señor Hale-El tono del doctor es bajo-¡Derek!

-No-contesta Derek negando con la cabeza mientras comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación como un tigre enjaulado-No pienso permitirlo-El doctor le mira con pena en los ojos.

-El hospital ya no puede seguir pagando los gastos -Se acerca y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Derek-Ha pasado un año y Stiles no ha reaccionado aún. Quizás es hora de aceptar que tal vez no vaya a hacerlo definitivamente. ¿Por qué aplazar lo inevitable y dejar que Stiles encuentre un poco de paz?-Derek niega con la cabeza, furioso, antes de mirar al padre de Stiles.

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo?-Le pregunta usando un tono duro. 

El padre de Stiles le mira cansado y agotado ya de esa situación. 

-Stiles se ha ido, Derek. Déjalo marcharse-comenta con la voz llena de dolor. Derek lo fulmina con la mirada antes de acercarse a Stiles. El pelo le ha crecido en ese tiempo. 

Le aparta el flequillo de la cara y acaricia su mejilla.

-No se ha ido-replica, tocando su áspera piel.- Está vivo. 

-Ya he dado la autorización-comenta el padre de Stiles. 

Derek se gira de golpe.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-le grita cogiéndole por la camisa. 

-Puedo porque soy su padre-contesta, mirándole con pena. Derek le mira unos segundos antes de mirar al doctor.

-Tiene razón. Puesto que no estáis casados legalmente, por ley no puedes hacer nada. Lo siento-Derek abre la boca en busca de aire, pero respirar es innecesario en esos momentos. 

-No puedes matarle-Mira al padre de Stiles, suplicándole con la mirada.-Por favor. 

-La decisión es definitiva- comenta por última vez antes de marcharse de la habitación.

-Lo siento-le dice el doctor- Le desconectaremos esta noche-añade antes de marcharse también. Derek cae de rodillas al suelo, mientras se cubre el rostro con las manos.

 

El mundo de Derek se tambalea cuando la cuenta atrás comienza. Su alma está rota en mil pedazos porque no puede detener lo inevitable. Sí, quizás tuvieran razón y era mejor dejar marchar a Stiles, pero entonces dejaría marchar una parte de sí mismo. Podría vivir sin Stiles, pero sería una vida vacía y sin vida, justo como era antes de conocerle. Quizás podría matarse también. Hacer desaparecer el dolor y el sufrimiento. No sería mala idea. 

Todos saben la noticia y vienen a pasar últimos momentos con Stiles. Derek se molesta al ver ni siquiera protestan o dicen algo en contra. Ya han aceptado la marcha de Stiles y ni siquiera ha sido desconectado aún. 

 

Media noche llega. Derek no quiere estar ahí, pero quiere ver a Stiles en sus últimos segundos, a pesar de que no mucho tiempo después piensa reunirse con él. El padre de Stiles no está y aunque tampoco le preocupa demasiado. Había firmado la sentencia de muerte de su propio hijo. Él tampoco estaría presente. 

-¿Listo?-le pregunta la enfermera mirándole con compasión. Derek aprieta los labios y da un suave apretón a la mano de Stiles.

Se inclina sobre su oído. 

-Stiles, última oportunidad-susurra desesperado-Por favor, despierta. Te lo suplico-Derek cierra los ojos y las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por su cara.-Te quiero, Stiles.

-Señor Hale, necesito que se aparte-le pide amablemente otra enfermera. Derek besa la mejilla de Stiles y se aparta, colocándose frente a él. Lentamente, ambas enfermeras comienzan a quitar los cables del respirador artificial que ayudan a seguir con vida. Derek mira la máquina que monitoriza los latidos del corazón de Stiles y ve que las pulsaciones comienzan a disminuir.

-Le quitaremos el respirador para ver si puede respirar por sí solo, luego….-Le dice una de las enfermeras. Derek ni siquiera le presta atención mirando ahora el esotro de Stiles. Las enfermeras proceden y le quitan el tubo de la garganta. El estómago de Derek se tensa al ver que Stiles no respira y que los latidos comienzan a caer cada vez más rápido. Sus labios tiemblan pero se obliga a no llorar. 

Un par de minutos más tarde, la máquina deja de pitar, indicando que ya no hay vida. 

-Hora de la muerte: doce y cero cinco-Derek abre la boca soltando el aire que ha estado conteniendo mientras se le cierra la garganta. El dolor en el pecho es como una daga venenosa que empieza a matarle lentamente. Mira el cadáver de Stiles, aturdido.-Lo siento, señor Hale-Se da la vuelta lentamente, con la intención de salir y alejarse de aquel lugar. Está a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando lo detienen. 

-Derek-la voz de Stiles suena rasposa. Seguidamente los pitidos constantes comienzan a sonar en el monitor. 

Derek se da la vuelta, mirando a la cama estupefacto. Ambas enfermeras están igual de sorprendidas. 

-Stiles-murmura antes de acercarse a él. Stiles se siente rígido y adolorado debido al tiempo que ha estado sin moverse. 

Al ver el rostro de Derek, sonríe con cansancio pero contento de verle.

-Hola, Hale-susurra entrecerrando los ojos. Derek presiona sus labios contra los de Stiles mientras las lágrimas se resbalan por su mejilla.-Querías una señal, aquí estoy-Derek se ríe por primera vez en todo esos meses antes de volver a besarle. 

-Ya me estaba preocupando-replica Derek en sus labios, juntando sus frentes. 

-Ya me conoces, me gusta mucho hacer entradas dramáticas. Me gusta causar incertidumbre-Derek sonríe de nuevo mientras cierra los ojos, relajándose. La pesadilla por fin había llegado a su fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Escribí este fic durante toda la semana porque no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Debo advertir que pueden haber faltas de ortografía en algún que otro momento y me disculpo por ello. Además de ese final tan seco, pero mi imaginación es mi imaginación y trabaja por sí sola. Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre el capitulo. De nuevo, gracias por leer.  
> Atte.: Any


End file.
